Étreinte
by God's Tears
Summary: Elle aspirait à sa chaleur et au réconfort.


Je doute que Fairy Tail se finisse aussi « dramatiquement » au niveau de la bataille mais bon...

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **ÉTREINTE**

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à reprendre leur guilde.

Ils avaient réussi à vaincre Zereph et ses sbires.

Ils avaient… _réussi_.

Mais à quel prix ?

Le sang versé, les larmes qui coulaient. Le deuil. La sensation de perte qui ravageait leur cœur pulsant dans un rythme douloureux, hymne d'une souffrance partagée par chacun. Frères et sœurs, amis, parents gisaient sur le sol. Ce même sol où la pluie se déversait, transformant la terre en bouillasse. Les flaques dans lesquelles ils marchaient avaient cette couleur pourpre, si caractéristique d'une nouvelle mort à l'horizon.

Avaient-il réellement vaincu le mal ?

Main sur la poitrine, chacun se demandait une chose. À leur tour n'étaient-ils pas devenus des mages noirs ? La vie ôtée par des êtres emplis de détermination, visant à récupérer leur bien le plus précieux. Que valaient-ils ? Les cris, les pleurs, chaque détail leur rappelait le lourd coût de la guerre. En quoi différaient-ils des meurtriers ? Leur bonté qu'ils avaient oublie sur le champ de bataille, obnubilés par le besoin de remporter ce conflit flirtant avec le massacre, n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Combien de corps ? Combien de blessés ? Combien de personnes brisées ?

 _« Nous verrons à nouveau demain… Quoi qu'il arrive ! »_

Natsu ne leur avait pas menti. Ils se tenaient debout, vivants, les yeux s'accrochant sur chaque masse allongée par terre, inerte. Ils étaient chauds, si chauds. Le sang tourbillonnait dans leurs veines, signe d'une vie à laquelle ils s'étaient fermement – non – _désespérément_ accrochés. Eux étaient froids, recouverts par les larmes d'un ciel pleurant les morts alliés et ennemis. Personne n'osait bouger, croire que tout était fini alors que les événements restaient fraîchement ancrés dans leur mémoire.

Quelqu'un devait pourtant agir alors que les fées hurlaient leur peine.

« Ne les oubliez pas. »

Les mots sortant de sa gorge étaient semblables à ses lames les plus aiguisées. Ils faisaient mal – bien trop mal pour être ignorés –.

« Vivez pour eux. »

Elle faisait tout – _tout_ – pour être forte et ne pas flancher maintenant sous les yeux embués par les larmes de ses camarades. Quelqu'un devait l'être.

« N'abandonnez pas. »

Ils devaient être braves et forts, avoir la tête haute. Avoir le regard braqué sur un avenir plus prospère.

« Rassemblez les corps. Nous allons les enterrer dignement. »

C'était son dernier ordre pour aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elle leur tourna le dos, ses longs cheveux écarlate voltigèrent élégamment dans les airs, ces fines mèches qui s'étaient mêlées au sang de ses ennemis.

Elle lâcha un souffle fébrile, le cœur cognant frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. Elle s'était suffisamment éloignée pour craquer. Son masque s'effrita, dévoila la femme fébrile qu'elle était. Plus besoin de retenir ses larmes. Elle pouvait crier sa peine en écho à l'orage grondant. Elle hoqueta et regarda l'horizon qui s'étendait sur ces terres désolées et encore fumantes par les explosions. L'odeur de la chair calcinée lui donnait envie de vomir. Les gouttes qui dégringolaient sur son visage pâle et taché de carmin envoyaient des frissons désagréables le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Erza. »

Si elle se retournait, sa vulnérabilité éclaterait au grand jour une fois de plus. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, pas avec lui, pas avec cet homme qui l'avait vu et même fait pleurer. Cet homme qu'elle pensait avoir détesté mais qu'elle avait aimé, au fond, d'une manière si forte, si intense que ses sentiments ne s'étaient jamais dissipés.

« Viens là. »

Elle avait juste à se retourner pour fondre dans les bras qui l'enlacèrent.

« C'est fini maintenant. »

C'était fini et il était là, _en vie_ , si près d'elle. C'était bon, brûlant, oui brûlant de cet amour partagé, de cet espoir que l'autre était en sécurité, sauf. Blessé, peut-être, mais bien là, dans une étreinte. Cette étreinte qui emprisonnait son être d'une douce lueur, celle qui alimentait sa force.

Erza avait besoin de ça.

De lui.

De sa présence.

« Gerald… »

Pleurer dans son cou, inspirer, croire que la tempête à l'intérieur d'elle se calmerait bientôt.

« … Gerald… »

Répéter son prénom, _encore et encore_ , penser qu'elle guérirait.

« Je suis là… »

Oui, oui. Les battements frénétiques qu'elle entendait, qu'elle sentait, tout lui promettait qu'il resterait, qu'il ne s'en irait pas.

« … je ne vais pas partir. »

Ses doigts agrippèrent la chevelure hirsute pendant qu'il pressait tendrement ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

« Plus jamais, _Erza_ , je… »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle le savait.

Tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment, c'était la chaleur de son étreinte et les mots apaisants qu'il lui murmurait dans l'oreille.


End file.
